User blog:HallOfFame/How Wikians Get Away with Murder - The Full Guide
Because I'm extremely lazy, I've decided to quit writing this series and decided to just publish the episode plots/expected storylines. Enjoy! Cast Series Regulars ThisOnePerson as Sarah Pratt (101-105) '– apart of the Wiki 7, she is a fugitive who risks everything after killing Gage '''Rage&Love as Jo Castillo '– leader of the Wiki 7 who will do whatever it takes to protect her friends 'Degrassi Fan as Cam Walsh '– apart of the Wiki 7, he is 50% calculating, 50% scared as fuck 'Crazychick08 as CC Winterbottom '– apart of the Wiki 7, she is the sensible one but begins shutting people out, including her girlfriend Lauren 'Loveya as Lauren Sutter '– apart of the Wiki 7, she copes with the recent series of events in disastrous ways 'JosephBlue as CJ Gibbins '– apart of the Wiki 7, he is the passionate and considerate one 'CamilleA05 as Camille Millstone '– apart of the Wiki 7, she plays the comic relief role to level out her friends’ high maintenance '''SetRobOff as Rob Delfino (104-) – cousin of Johnnie Cochran (yes, THE Cochran), he is a shady lawyer who does what it takes to help the Wiki 7 cover up this murder Danixcalifornia as Dani Keating (104-) – the defense attorney in the Gage case and the Stangard case who acts as a manipulator for the Wiki 7 Kidencore as Xav Hampton '(happens to have the same last name as Hunter) – hacker friend who helps the Wiki 7, while running the forum in their absence and protecting it from trolls '''Tangy Sponge Sauce as Hunter Hampton '(happens to have the same last name as Xav) – hacker friend who helps the Wiki 7, while running the forum in their absence and protecting it from trolls 'Skull27364 as Gage Jessup (101; recurring afterwards) '– notorious and dangerous troll on the forum who physically attacks the Wiki 7 on Halloween '''Michi Loves Muffin as Michi Jessup (103-) – Gage’s sister and the Wiki 7’s blackmailer Recurring Cast Ari – uber driver and Sarah’s love interest who gets caught up in the murder Tori – Cam’s apartment neighbour, coworker, and love interest, she will become a liability in their scheme Kalleb – a poolboy who Jo kidnaps when he finds them with Gage’s body Angelique Lahey – detective on the Gage case Annie Sinclair – prosecutor on the Gage case and the Stangard case, and a major enemy to Dani Pan – judge in the Gage case and the Stangard case Alex Stangard – sorority girl who is accused of murdering her professor, Red Hapstall Red Hapstall – murdered professor who was having an affair with Alex Yazzy Hapstall – Red’s widow wife Catie – Chief of police and mentor to Annie Jolie – Ari’s girlfriend who becomes a liability in their scheme Darryl – Rob’s muscle man and a cop Christina – reporter and blacktivist who befriends CJ Cece – Sarah’s parole officer Katie – an old member of the forum who plays a role in Gage’s backstory Wandy – Lauren’s friend back home, and a massive enabler Terry Pratt – Sarah’s father Episode Guide 1x01 – At Least We Don’t Get Off from the Misfortune of Others Seven friends who are all administrators on an online horror forum – Sarah, Jo, Cam, CC, Lauren, CJ and Camille – meet in Toronto on Halloween to attend MurderCon, a convention for horror movie fanatics. The group, the Wiki 7, find themselves stalked by a mysterious man, who later attacks Jo in MurderCon’s haunted house, revealing himself as Skull27364, an old troll on the forum seeking revenge on the admins. Sarah, hitchhiking her way into Toronto, reveals that she wasn’t allowed to leave her state and convinces her friends to not get the police involved. When Skull27364 follows them back to their hotel room and attacks them, Sarah pushes him off the balcony, with both of them falling into the pool below. Sarah drowns Skull27364 in the end, with the Wiki 7’s lives changed forever. Meanwhile, Xav and Hunter, temporary admins on the forum, battle a recurring troll from the oshun. · Title quote said by: Sarah 1x02 – That’s My Suitcase, Bitch The Wiki 7 begin planning their coverup, which gets messy when the hotel poolboy, Kalleb, finds them will Skull27364’s dead body, resulting in Jo knocking him out with a vase and kidnapping him in Cam’s apartment. Sarah continues to drag people into the mess when she gets an uber driver, Ari, to take them to a haunted forest to bury Skull27364’s body, while Lauren and CC, acting coldly with one another, handle the gasoline. Cam confronts Sarah about seeing her drown Skull27364, forcing him to tell her to go back home rather than stay with him. After burning the body, the group (minus Sarah) return to Cam’s apartment, where they receive a snapchat of Sarah and Skull27364 falling into the pool, with the username resembling the dead troll’s. Meanwhile, Xav battles the Fab 5, a group of petty ass users, resulting in Xav SWAT-ting their leader, Mada. · Title quote said by: Camille 1x03 – Your Face is too Cute for Prison The group fills in Xav and Hunter on all that’s happened in order to get them to find out where the Snapchat video came from, certain that they’ve killed Skull27364. Lauren and CC, dealing with the murder, begin to open up to each other again, especially with Camille’s constant meddling into their relationship. Jo tries to control a conscious Kalleb, currently tied up in Cam’s closet. Meanwhile, Sarah runs into Ari, who helps her take her mind off of what’s happened; the two of them, as well as Ari’s girlfriend Jolie, who works at the gas station that Lauren got the gasoline from, get high and almost initiate in a threesome, before Sarah runs off due to Jolie’s taunting. In the end, Xav and Hunter recruit a former forum troll named Spencer to help them find the identity of this new Skull27364, while a woman named Michi walks into the Toronto police department to file a report on her missing brother, Gage. · Title quote said by: Sarah 1x04 – The People vs. CJ CJ takes precautions to make sure his friends are protected by seeking out a lawyer with Jo, leading them to Rob Delfino, who uses his cousin Johnnie Cochran’s relevance to his advantage; after learning that the one that will really need legal help is their friend Sarah, Rob sends the Wiki 7 into Dani Keating’s direction (claiming he, like his cousin, is better suited for defending black people, name-dropping the famous OJ case). Meanwhile, Dani is dealing with her own current case when she manages to discredit evidence against her client, Alex, in a murder case, upsetting Annie and convincing the group that she is their best bet. Spencer’s hacking skills come at a hefty cost that Xav and Hunter illegally manage to cover, leading their investigation to Michi’s Facebook account. · Title quote said by: Jo 1x05 – Plot-fucking-twist Angelique and Catie begin looking into Michi’s missing person report, leading them to MurderCon as a starter point. Dani and Rob question each friend to figure out how to cover their tracks, starting with Kalleb’s kidnapping, especially when Jo refuses to have Rob do anything to Kalleb. Xav and Hunter bring Michi to the group’s attention, where Rob reveals recognizing her from the police department about her brother’s disappearance. Michi, now exposed, tells the group to meet her at an abandoned warehouse, however, it is completely empty except for a laptop in the middle of the room, where Michi taunts them from a Skype call. In the end, she tells them to go into the next room for a surprise, where they find Sarah’s body in a bodybag. · Title quote said by: Cam 1x06 – I Can’t Wait to Wake Up in Hell In a flashback episode, Michi finds her brother isolating himself in his room more and acting harshly towards their family. Gage, banned from the forum for a week due to inappropriate posts, takes things to another level when he records himself sneaking into Katie’s (a forum user that he lives in the same city as) room as retaliation, resulting in a police investigation and the forum almost getting shut down. After Gage is blackballed from the entire online fandom, he takes his frustration out on his family, blaming them for the way he is. Michi catches him poisoning the family dinner in a mass suicide scheme, forcing him to explain everything to her, and the two of them to seek their revenge on the forum admins, especially learning that they are meeting up in-person for MurderCon. The episode ends with Gage and Michi outside of the haunted house, just as Gage is about to attack Jo. · Title quote said by: Gage 1x07 – Hang Tight, the Tide is High The episode opens with a flashforward of Jo visiting Ari in prison, where she discreetly tries to apologize for his situation, leading to him figuring out that it’s her fault that he’s in there and verbally lashing out at her. Prior to this flashforward, Angelique and Catie find their investigation leading to the forest where Gage’s body is uncovered by the nearby motel’s owner; the two try to find a connection between the forest and the hotel (where the Wiki 7 were staying at) when security footage of him entering the hotel, but never leaving the hotel is found, prompting them to open an investigation on the disappeared pool boy when an autopsy report finds bruising in Gage’s lungs. Jo works with Xav and Hunter to give Kalleb a new identity when she learns that Rob and Darryl are planning to dispose of him, resulting in Jo asking Ari to drive Kalleb to the airport. Lauren also makes plans to leave Toronto and go back home when finding Sarah’s body unsettles her, despite Dani urging Lauren to stay. · Title quote said by: Rob 1x08 – If You Want It Done Right, Threaten Rob continues to tie up the group’s loose ends, especially when Jolie is seen on TV being questioned on TV by Christina about seeing anyone suspicious purchasing gasoline; Ari is interrogated by Jolie about this murder investigation when she believes that Lauren (who she recognizes from spying on Sarah’s phone) is involved; Jolie later finds herself kidnapped by Darryl, especially when it was revealed that Darryl attacked Kalleb before he can get into the airport, leaving him in critical condition at the hospital. Annie works with Angelique and Catie to open a case on Kalleb, however, Dani meddles in to steal any security footage of the pool during the murder; Annie, believing that Dani had something to do with the missing footage, retaliates by pushing to revoke Alex’s bail, which Pan agrees to. In the end, CJ learns about what Rob did to Kalleb and begins having a panic attack, prompting Rob to kiss him to calm him down. · Title quote said by: Dani 1x09 – Woolgathering Jo, Cam, CC and Camille grow concerned about Rob and Dani’s schemes, while CJ appreciates Rob’s efforts at protecting them, especially their next course of action is to pin everything on Ari, the last loose end. Jo grows guilty about Kalleb, especially when it is revealed that he has a very low chance at survival, while Cam tries to keep Tori off Rob’s radar when she reveals that she finds him and his friends suspicious of hiding something. Rob plants Ari’s DNA in with the evidence and takes him (while he’s unconscious) to where Sarah’s body is (at the warehouse) next to Jolie’s body, in order for the police to find him; just as Annie grows confident in charging Ari with Gage’s murder, Michi continues to meddle and manipulate everything by blackmailing Darryl to let Alex out of her jail cell so Michi can convince her to break into Annie’s home and shoot herself, shocking Annie’s ambition. · Title quote said by: Michi 1x10 – No Justice, No Peace! Catching up with the flashforward of Ari in prison, CJ works with Christina on a Black Lives Matter protest when things don’t add up, angering Dani and Rob who believe CJ will ruin their entire plan. After Annie excuses herself from the case due to Alex’s death, Dani takes on the prosecution role in ensuring the elaborate motive that she created will put Ari away for the group’s murder; manipulating the situation with a fake journal belonging to Sarah, she explains how Gage and Sarah, who began dating online, decided to meet each other at MurderCon, where Sarah revealed that she was a fugitive for attempting to murder her abusive father; after Gage rejected her for it, she killed him at the hotel pool and got an uber driver and his gas station attendant girlfriend to help her bury the body, however, after learning about what Sarah had done, he decided to kill her (and Jolie who was a witness) so that he wouldn’t be an accessory to murder; he’d also attempted to kill Kalleb who was trying to leave the country after witnessing Sarah kill Gage. In the end, Michi, unsatisfied with the game ending so soon (because to her, this is all just one big game), plants the murder weapon used on Sarah at the front of the courthouse – a shovel. · Title quote said by: CJ, Christina and protestors 1x11 – No Wonder She Tried to Kill You When a new set of DNA is found on the murder weapon, and Kalleb waking up long enough to tell a visiting Annie that Ari didn’t attack him, Ari is released from prison, prompting Dani to figure out what Michi’s endgame is (especially with why she had Alex kill herself), forcing a one-on-one meeting with her. Michi reveals that she will continue to keep the group on their toes until all alternatives are exhausted and she is forced to have them punished for Gage’s murder. Terry visits Toronto to pick up Sarah’s body, where her friends learn how much of an abusive prick he is; Catie grows suspicious of the group who claims to know Sarah despite Cam being the only one from Toronto; everyone living in his house is asked to provide a DNA sample, especially when Rob stops protecting them. Meanwhile, Lauren, back home, continues to keep tabs on the case, especially after learning about the shovel that killed Sarah; her enabler friend Wandy forces the two to go out bar-hopping, resulting in Lauren suffering a panic attack when she is harassed; she later calls CC, attempting to reconcile with her. In the end, the identity of the DNA on the shovel is found – Cam’s. · Title quote said by: Camille 1x12 – She’s Reaching, Your Honour The episode opens with a flashback of Cam meeting Sarah the day after Halloween, where Cam tells her about CJ finding a lawyer for her and she will be protected, however, she refuses to get any more involved, especially when her parole officer finds out about her leaving Iowa; after a heated argument, Cam takes the shovel that they used to bury Gage’s body with to kill Sarah, half believing he would save her from a life of prison, and half to protect himself as an accomplice to Gage’s murder. In present-time, Cam is put on trial for Sarah, Jolie and Gage’s murders, with Jo, CC, CJ, Camille and Lauren (who returned to Toronto after finding out Cam was arrested) all as witnesses. In a last effort to protect the group, especially with how involved she got, Dani takes on the role as the defense lawyer, with Annie filling her place as the prosecutor once again. Just as the trial is about to begin, Michi continues to meddle by having the CCTV footage of Lauren purchasing gasoline from Jolie played at the courtroom during Dani’s opening speech. · Title quote said by: Dani 1x13 – The Character is Much Easier Kept than Recovered CC helps calm Lauren down when all eyes are on her; CC gets Xav and Hunter to figure out who Rob’s inside man on the police force is to incriminate him as Jolie’s murderer. Michi continues to taunt the group when she sends Jo a picture of her necklace that she dropped on Halloween night at the pool, prompting Jo to ask Ari, who is called in as a witness, to drive her to the hotel when Michi gives her half an hour to grab the necklace back before it shows up at court; Ari decides to forgive Jo and drives her, however, the two later find themselves in a major car crash. Dani reveals to the group that Cam will need to take the blame for everything and that she cannot protect him, in which Camille quickly agrees to when she is disgusted with him for killing Sarah. In the end, Xav and Hunter manage to track down Darryl, in which CJ (despite rekindling his relationship with Rob) gets Christina to report on his involvement in Jolie’s murder. · Title quote said by: CC 1x14 – Welcome to your Wildest Nightmares Jo finds herself waking up in a creepy and disturbing maze set up by Michi, where she forces her to try to escape. CJ tries to convince Rob that his tactics only cause more harm than good, and the two work together to thrown Darryl under the bus, threatening him to confess to protecting Cam as an inside man on the police force. Cam decides to take the blame for everything in order to save his friends, resulting in him going to prison after giving them a final apology for killing Sarah. However, the group grows concerned about the Michi problem, especially when she continues to taunt them by show them what she’s doing to Jo. The group end up finding the maze in the basement of the abandoned warehouse, where they decided to enter in order to get Jo out. · Title quote said by: Michi 1x15 – Will We Ever Find Peace? Jo, CC, Lauren, CJ and Camille all live their darkest nightmares in the maze as they endure immense psychological torture in order to get out. Meanwhile, Xav and Hunter track Michi’s whereabouts to a room at Motel Hawthorne, the motel that is near the forest where Gage was buried, in which she turned into a lair. Dani kills Michi as she watches the group in the maze through her computer, prompting Rob to guide the friends to Jo and out of the maze. The friends, reunited and glad it’s all over, decide to have one last sleepover to reflect on everything and to have a mini memorial service for Sarah, Ari, Kalleb and Jolie, before going their separate ways back home. · Title quote said by: Lauren Category:Blog posts